How to screw over a Demon King (Abandoned)
by chachingmel123
Summary: What happens when a teenage jock from our world dies, wakes up in a body that is clearly not his own with a emotional capacity of a computer and a startling resemblance to a certain white haired teen from his favourite manga, Beelzebub? And why is this old geezer calling him, son? WAIT! Is that...OGA? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? OC insert. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

How to screw over a Demon King

Summary: What happens when a teenage jock from our world dies, wakes up in a body that is clearly not his own with a emotional capacity of a computer and a startling resemblance to a certain white haired teen from his favourite manga, Beelzebub? And why is this old geezer calling him, son!? WAIT! Is that...OGA!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? OC insert.

I do not own Beelzebub just OC!

Josh Nicolson was your average every day, teenage jock. He ran at least two hours before college started, made sure to read the contents of whatever he puts into his body and had a sister who was twice his age and all his mates fancied her despite her less then appealing attitude.

Sure his life wasn't perfected but he wouldn't swap it for anything and that's why he was so shocked to find out where he was right now.

He had died and some god thought it would be funny for him to be reincarnated into the world of Beelzebub.

A manga, were the world went to hell on a frequent bases and now he was currently getting ready to leave the 'demon world' with his 'father' to attend the place were the lowest of the low go.

And he wasn't even human.

Let's started from the beginning, on how I died.

I had a sister, Natasha who had somehow convinced me into accompany her to a mall.

I didn't know what made me to agree but now looking back on it, I was glad I went so here I am, carrying ten or so shopping bags while my sister went in and out of shops without a break like the she-demon she was when suddenly I sees a guy pull out a gun in the corner of his eye.

It was pointing at my sister.

I didn't think, my body moved on its own to protect my sister.

The man pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gun going off was enough to cause panic amongst the masses.

I looked down.

Blood was coming from my torso.

I collapsed.

I could hear the sound of his sister screaming, someone calling 911 while the actual person who shot me used the confusion to get away.

My sister telling me that everything was going to be okay, that I was going to live and they would laugh at this a couple of years down the line.

But they both know that I wasn't going to make it before the ambulance arrive but she had to believe.

She had to believe everything was going to be okay.

I could feel my energy been sapped from my body.

My vision going out of focus and my eye lids suddenly getting ten times heavier than they were before.

Through the haze, I could just make out that my sister was crying, "Dammit! Josh! Don't die on me!"

I smiled weakly, knowing that my time was nearly up.

At least I died saving my sister and that was enough for me.

My only regret was that I was still a virgin.

I know no more.

.

.

.

.

.

He suddenly felt like he was floating

He could suddenly feel.

 _Hang on...aren't I supposed to be dead!?_ He thought, hearing a weird hissing sound and there was this weird tingling sensation going from top to bottom of his body.

He opened his eyes, to meet with blurry shapes; it took only just a moment to adjust.

In that moment, he realised two things.

He was a tank to hold him inside.

There was an old geezer in a lab coat with fins for ears staring at him.

Had he been kidnapped by a merman?

He watched the man press a button nearby and he felt the water in the tank, drain.

It felt weird and when it was all gone, he stopped floating and dropped down to the bottom.

From a height that would kill a person.

He landed safely and the tank shattered.

 _Have I become superman!?_ Josh wondered, seeing how easy he just landed when what he just did was considered impossible.

"Son" a voice called, he didn't know what made him look up and turned to the merman who was currently walking towards him with some caution in his eyes.

He caught something at the corner of his eyes and turned his head to see it was a mirror.

What he saw was defiantly not him.

His jet black hair was now completely white down to his back.

All the jock muscles he had built up over the years were still there except they were much smaller and tightly packed to the point his muscle won't show even if he were to put on a tight shirt.

He had fins for ears.

He stared as he saw them twitch.

Instead of his darkish skin, he couldn't hope to expect, he was quite a bit lighter and pale to the point where he didn't even look American, he looked Asian.

Maybe, Japanese? And the most disturbing of all was that he looked like certain perverted side-kicked from his favourite manga.

Takayuki Furuichi.

He felt light headed, _was the room always this spiny?_ He thought, as his brain was slowly catching up to where he was and he had yet to be convinced of it.

"Welcome back to the world of living or should I say demon world, son" The old man chuckled before he started crying and pulled him into a hug.

Meanwhile Josh was confused as hell of what was happening.

"Well make the line of Beelzebub feel our wrath for shunning us out and killed you. Well make them all pay"

Well that confirmed his suspicious.

He was in the manga, Beelzebub.

Yep.

 _Time to pass out now._

Never had he been so happy to be unconscious.

And cut!

What do you think of this chapter? I just had to do it since it been bugging me all day. Tell me what you think and maybe just maybe I think of making this one then just a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to make this into a story and not a one shot.

So here is chapter 2.

Enjoy!

Please note, I do not own Beelzebub, just the plot.

2: First, impression.

This morning he almost had a heart attack when he walked in front of a mirror in a room, he did not recognise.

It all came back to him.

Images of how he dies and somehow ended up in this body.

The old man which he had taken to call 'Father' had made him go through a process that locks away his demonic energy since he could play as an average human being.

The process was extremely uncomfortable and a blazing feeling made its self-home underneath his skin.

All that was left was a small tattoo on his back that he apparently could make invisible according to his will and if the situation calls for it, he could us his demonic energy.

With his demonic energy locked away, his fins like ears had disappeared leaving normal human ears.

The old man must have had a really long time to prepare everything, although the old man didn't look so old anymore since the man had disguised himself as a man in his mid-thirties, he basically looked like an, much older version of this body.

He had yet to find anything that could explain his current predicament, but he wasn't going to rush the man.

He didn't have the heart to tell the man, he wasn't his son when the man seemed to be one foot in the grave already and the revelation might as well, have finished the man off.

He received a new name with passport and documents and everything even down the family photos were completely flawless if anyone were to look into his background.

The old man really didn't want to be caught.

 _This never happened in the manga. I'm sure of it_ He thought, his only guess was that the old man son was never supposed to be 'revived' and the old man died trying to revive him so he was never in the story line.

He had been briefed on 'human' behaviour and how they act so yes, a whole weekend wasted on stuff that made him come off as a weirdo if he ever tried to put what he read into practise.

He shivered.

"Bye, Father." He said in a monotone, no matter how many times he tried to put some emotion in there, it always comes out like he's some kind of robot.

It was like the part of the brain that let him show his emotions was non-existent.

His long white hair was tied back and square glasses where framing his face, he hoped it was enough that he wouldn't automatically be mistaken as a certain perverted teenager.

He had a grabbed a book, that he found was really interesting to read and hoped that he would come across as someone to be left alone out of pity.

He didn't know which place was more, scarier.

America or the town Ishiyama where delinquents made up over half of the population.

Heck, he was expecting someone to try and mug him right now.

"Give me your money, Nerd!" A guy sneered at him and made sure he saw the knife.

 _Your two weeks too late to scare me. I'm afraid_ He thought not even sparing the guy a glance and kept on walking.

Did he really look like a nerd?

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me!" The screamed which was so high that it made him inwardly cringe at the volume.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" The guy sneered, seeing the nerd-off in his own world.

Dammit, he was supposed to not attract attention, what's with this situation!?

He bowed, and the guy looked surprised before he said in a monotone. "Please take my dinner money" it's not like he needed to eat in this body which was a bonus however everything tasted like cardboard to him which was a downside.

The guy looked surprised before covering it up with a smirk. "Now that more like it. Give me everything and maybe.. sometime,I can introduce you to some buddies of mine" taking the money out of his wallet.

If anyone one were to come by, they would find a typical scene of a nerd being bullied by a delinquent into giving him cash.

" Hey, that's my school uniform." The guys said, finally noticing what he was wearing and looked on with disbelief. " The gods must really hate you for ending up my school, what's your name Nerd?" he demanded.

"N-Neziah. Neziah (conqueror) Gunne" He said.

" Neziah, huh. What a strange name, I have no idea what it means though and I don't care. Sore Torajiro, stick with me and you won't get bullied that much" The now dubbed Sore said and he tried to crack a smile and failed miserably at it.

" Okay, Sore-san." He said and the Sore frowned at the tone of voice, quickly figuring out that was 'Neziah' default tone and couldn't be changed no, matter how hard he tried.

As they stood in the path of Ishiyama Highschool.

He had one thought.

He was going to die in this place.

He was silently praying to god, that he would make it out alive and then quickly left when it felt like he should be jumping up and down.

 _What's, going!? Where is this energy coming from!?_ Just barely containing himself from taking off his clothes and running through the school naked while singing about ponies.

Nope, he did not want to be remembered as that guy.

No there was something weird about the school.

His eyes narrowed, in thought, of what it could be before he noticed it.

Demonic energy.

It was practically so thick in the air and that it was making him high, however, it doesn't seem to have any effect on normal humans.

Could it be that he's absorbing it!?

He had somehow gotten a body that was like a sponge! Which was both awesome and yet terrifying to think of with how strong this body could be because of it.

What was the likely hood that someone would come and kill him because of that ability if it was discovered?

He felt a shiver go down his spine as if this body was remembering something terrible.

" I think this is my class." He said, and a look suddenly entered Sore eyes which he didn't like.

"Are you sure it's your class? Someone could easily mix the classroom signs up. It has happened before" Sore said and before he could open his mouth, he was dragged away from the door to face another herd of 'students' that were skipped class.

" Da!" and his heart almost stopped beating.

He know that voice anywhere!

Oga and baby Beel.

He had died and gone to anime haven!

It had taken all his will power to continued walking instead of running over there and screaming at Oga to sign his chest while Baby Beel signs his shirt because he was in fanboy heaven.

Hold it!

Why was baby Beel fully clothed and carrying Oga who looks like he's just had been smoking magic mushrooms!?

He held in a gasp, finally figuring out where he was in the time line and resisted the urge to take Baby Beel rattle and run away with it just to see lightening coming out of the sky from Baby Beel version of Oga.

Currently Hilda and another girl who name he had forgotten was pursing the pair.

" I'm sure that was my class back there" He said while Sore ignored his protests and throw him on the floor while calling his buddies over.

" No I insist." Sore sneered and the kicking fest began.

Nobody bothered to help him and some even watched in sick pleasure as he was kicked and punched.

He felt nothing.

 _Ha, I feel nothing Jackass! Jokes on you!_ He thought, pretending to be hurt and for added effect he made sure his clothes appeared roughed up with messy hair to match.

Suddenly he was hoisted up to Sore eye level, who glared at him. "From now on your the school bitch! That means if someone tells you to jump, you ask how high got it?" resulting in laughs all around.

 _Bitch!? Oh, hell no! I'm not going taking this bullshit! Not again! This has got to stop!_ He thought and just touched Sore chest to grab hold of it.

The guy was sent flying and crashed into a wall, leaving a dent and unconscious.

 _Hold shit! Did I just do that!?_ He thought, so much for laying low.

"What the hell was that!"

"He's out cold!"

Some took steps back.

Every eye was on him, including the big shots in the school but the one he was most worried about was Zenjuro Saotome eyes that were now on him.

Let me tell you, the manga does not do that man justice.

He refused to crawl back into a hole and hid from those eyes.

Instead to save face, he pushed his glasses up and smoothed out his uniform before opened his book up and turning around and walking away.

Delinquents made way for him, as he passed a normal Oga and Baby Beel joined by Furuichi, wondering what the hell was going on.

Knowing he had just caught the interest of certain individuals.

.

.

.

.

.

"So in the end, you ended up being sent to the special class" The not so old looking man said.

"Sorry father, I could not control my strength" He said.

" Well, good job" The old man beamed.

.

.

.

"...Thank you father?"

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Beelzebub just plot.

Enjoy!

"You know normal people come in through the door, not the window. Zenjuro Saotome" Genma Isurugi said, his view of the sky was blocked by Zenjuro Saotome who was currently making himself at home in the window he was looking out of.

"Yo. Old man" Zenjuro said, jumping down from the window. "Just came to say hi"

"Oh, really?" Isurugi asked sceptically. "Or did you come here to ask if I sensed Behemoth too"

Zenjuro kissed his teeth and said "News is news and this news involves a student of mine"

" Yes speaking of students. I heard you recently taking in a transfer student Neziah Gunne, was it?" Isurugi said.

Zenjuro gave him a blank stare back and said in a completely serious tone. "Who?"

Isurugi sweat dropped before trying a different tactics. "The student you call 'Robot Kid'"

Zenjuro eyes lit up with recognition and Isurugi had to stop himself from face palming.

"Let me tell you. I've never met a person that has such a weak presence before that even I tend to forget he's in the class and when he does speak it's, so fucking polite and in such a boring tone. If I hadn't confirmed him being human with my own eyes, I would have thought he was a robot. Thus I've dubbed him 'The Robot kid'" Zenjuro said and Isurugi Sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, please keep an eye on Neziah for me. It seems he's a tad bit on the weaker side" Isurugi said, feeling the kid had a lot of hidden potential.

Zenjuro smirked and said. "Of course what kind of teacher am I to not protect my cute little students!"

 _Cute...What part of them is cute?_ Isurugi thought Zenjuro was clearly delusional.

" I'll protect Neziturm! and make him grow big and strong!" Zenjuro said with passion in his eyes and running out of the door before Isurugi could open his mouth.

"It's Neziah," Isurugi said, too late, seeing Zenjuro had left and sighed.

3: Refusing to be a background character.

" Quiet down Brats," Zenjuro said suddenly, hitting the sleeping Oga on the head, forcing him awake. "Today we have a new student joining us. Please come in"

Neziah Gunne, passed through the door and immediately felt at least ten pairs of eyes on him, he felt like he just entered the, Lion's den and the Lion's were assessing to see if he was a meal or not.

"Hey isn't that the Nerdy kid from yesterday?" someone whispered.

"What really?" another one said.

"I heard he landed about ten guys in the hospital just by touching them," someone said and Neziah couldn't help but be amazed at how easily Rumours twisted the facts.

Tojo was absent but that didn't mean everyone else was and they made themselves known to him whether he liked it or not by the only way they know how.

Intimidation even the Queen was looking at him with narrow eyes as if trying to look passed something, other's had already come formed an opinion about him based on his looks.

Weakling.

It was practically written on everyone face even Oga and Baby Beel were giving off the same irritating vibe.

Although Furuichi was looking at his white hair like he had just found a long lost brother.

" Hello, my name Neziah Gunne, nice to meet you. I hope we can get along and be friends" He said and as if like a reflex they all pulled a certain face as if something nasty just crawled out of his mouth.

Even Baby Beel and Hilda.

"Thank you...um" Zenjuro trailed off.

 _You forgot my name already!?_ Neziah couldn't believe it.

" Anyway, sit at the very back," Zenjuro said, looking proud as if he just got remembered his name instead of avoided it.

 _Dammit! Don't look so proud, asshole!_ He thought as he followed the teacher instructions and went to sit down in the seat at the far back.

As he sat down, he had only one thought.

 _Why do I feel like, I just faded into the background?_

It took him two days to realise his feeling was justified.

He had become one of the background characters.

Yep, he had become one of those dumbasses who would always pick on people who were much stronger than them and always ended up being impaled to the wall or the ceiling.

The only difference was, he actually had something to back up his threats but because of his permanent ability to show no emotion and the ability to put people to sleep just by listening to his voice.

Guys like Himekawa and even shamefully MR5 lost interest in him fast and then to add salt onto his wounds when Baby Beel seemed to be looking in his direction.

The demon baby was looking through him.

He wasn't even sure, the people in this class know he existed!

Sure this was good in keeping a low profile but was he happy about this?

Hell no!

Maybe he could enter into Oga group?

What was even worse was the amount of demonic energy in the air was shooting through the roof as the school was finally finished being rebuilt and a very impressive church like building was seen through the window that was next to him.

He knows what this meant.

Akumano Academy was here.

Furuichi lie that became the truth and just like how the manga showed, everyone was preoccupied with getting to the 'New School Building' with Himekawa taking a helicopter.

Nobody seemed to notice he had trailed alongside the pack of them or they didn't care.

He wasn't ashamed to admit but he wanted to see the 'Master En' statutes and maybe get some pictures of the Pillar general Agiel.

He swore this body was affecting him.

He would never have these, kind of thoughts if he was back in his own body.

It was like he was going down the road of becoming Furuichi version 2!

He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly Alaindelon appeared out of nowhere and split into two revealing Furuichi Takayuki for some reason in some training suit and he managed to stop his voice from getting too loud when he saw his lie had manifested into the real world.

Of course, they all 'broke into' the new school and he felt the increase of demonic energy when they had just barely taken a few steps.

He didn't dare turn around, after all he was supposed to act as a 'Normal' person and detecting them so fast and easily would have surely gotten the demon squad attention.

" You know this has been bothering for some time." Himekawa suddenly said before turning around.

"Don't we have more people than when we started?"

Everyone turned around to see Agiel with Odonel and Zela trailing behind them and as usual, Furuichi eyes were glued to what she was wearing or the lack of off.

" Your amazing to detect us so fast. You do know breaking in is against the law right?" Agiel said in that hyper voice of hers, eyes sweeping passed him like he wasn't even there and he couldn't help but feel offended.

Words were stupidly said and a whole bunch of people were impaled into the wall before Aoi Kunieda, the Queen herself finally graced the screen with her perverted demon pet to save the day only for them to run and find their own school mates that had transferred to another school brainwashed and a clown next to pip squeak En appear like it was rehearsed and challenge them all too games.

No brainwashed school mate came after him.

He was ready to lose it.

But he somehow managed to keep his irritation in until a couple of days later.

# Several Days later#

He decided to take a risk and approached Oga and the group to see if it was possible for him to get in.

"Who the hell are you?" Oga asked and by his face, you could tell he was completely serious.

"Oga that rude." Furuichi said while jamming Oga in the ribs.

"He's..." Furuichi trailed off, also forgetting who the guy in front of him was and since when was there another white haired guy in school? "Who the hell are you?" repeating exactly what Oga said.

"See even you don't know, who this guy is" Oga said, pointed rudely at Neziah. "Does anyone know?" He said, looking around getting blank looks in return. "See, beat it kid" shooing him away like he was some puppy before turning around and walking away.

Neziah just stood there, unable to process what just happened and when he did, it felt like the world had come crashing down.

He was a background character!

 _Oh, god of this world. Please die._ He thought saying a quick prayer before turning around and walking home.

Being a villain was starting to look, extremely tempting right now.

"Father" He said shutting the door behind him and the old man turned around, with what appeared to be a lab coat on.

"Yes son" The old man said.

" Can you build me an underground training facility that also hides Demonic energy?" He asked and the man eyes widened a bit before he broke into a grin.

" Sure, I'll even make it even sound proof." The man grinned, knowing his son was finally serious about taking on the Baby Beelzebub and his adopted human father before disappearing around the corner.

Neziah refused to be a side character!

He was going to be the most Biggest and Badass villain this world had ever seen.

By the time he was done, he'll make the likes of Satan, Fuji and even old man Behemoth look like kittens before him.

 _But first he had to get some allies._

And scene!

I want to know what you guys think of this chapter. I'm also in the process of Rewriting chapter 2 because It was defiantly not my finest hour and I was heavily influenced by the need to sleep. Next time, Neziah finds his first Alley and he starts his training from behind the scenes. I'm just having trouble thinking of a character that starts off weak but becomes ridiculously strong through the training so If you have any suggestion I would be happy to take note of.

Just do this.

Name:

Appearance:

Introduction scene (How Neziah meets them):

How strong will that person become:


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4.

Thank you Kuro Aku for the character suggestion, I loved it.

Longer than normal chapter, today!

I do not own Beelzebub just plot.

Enjoy!

Neziah smashed another dummy into the wall, sweat poured down his face, it had taken a whole month for the training ground to be ready and when it did, man! Was he impressed!

It was huge and the structure reminded him of the cave in the manga Attack On Titian except this was full of training equipment and gear, the old man had made sure everything was ridiculously hard to do and on the first night, he know he had finally found his own personal hell, with all clone that were Shinobu Takamiya level in terms of demonic energy and skills.

He had been knocked out so many times that most of the night was spent with him being unconscious and this was just the starting level! He swore he had seen Takamiya demon doll towering over him like a god a couple of times.

But boy, did the old man want him to be a monster when he was done, the old man wanted him to be guaranteed to win in Baby Beel highest potential state.

Yes, that meant, not long after Oga and Beel went super Saiyan on Fuji ass and right now the story line was on Hilda memory loss arc and Hilda was being reintroduced to everyone so yes, he had a lot of time before even Solomon company rear their ugly head into Oga business.

While Oga was slacking off, he would be training whenever he could and thankfully this body hadn't changed at in all terms of appearance because he had managed to squeeze out of the old man that apparently this body had been blown off in half and through trial and error, the man had managed to recreate the tissue and skin while making his left side tougher than the right.

Which would explain how his body didn't seem to respond to the emotions he was feeling after all nobody can fully restore the body connection to the brain so there was bound to be some side effects.

With that information, he had found out how the owner of this body died however he didn't know why and the events leading up to it, he guessed the old man family was dead too because whenever he asked about the man wife, the man would have a look of sadness and hatred in his eyes that made him change the subject quickly.

Obviously that was a no go area. He would have to take it one step at a time and opening the man up little by little.

He had a sneaky suspicious that there was a reason behind why he looked so much like Furuichi or Furuichi looked like him.

He couldn't say anything until he heard the whole story from start to finish.

"Son, it's time for you to go to school" The man said, coming down the secret passageway that lead to the secret training ground, to find Neziah drenched in sweat and surrounded by dummy demons that were all Takamiya level of skill.

He didn't how much demonic energy his son had absorbed at this point considering what school he was enrolled in.

There much have been some serious sky high demonic energy being in such a class and could only look on in pride as his son ripped another dummy head off.

Suddenly the crowd disappeared to reveal Neziah all alone in a pool of his own sweat.

"Father," Neziah said, breathing heavily finally noticing the old man.

"Make sure not to overdo it, your body needs to rest sometimes too." The man said and Neziah nodded, if he was going to push this body to its limit and beyond, he was going have to treat it like a sacred temple not a tool or it would give out on him.

The man passed Neziah a towel which he took and said. "Shower and then after school I want you to do something for me"

Neziah raised an eyebrow, it was rear for the man to make requests. "Okay father, is there anything wrong?" he asked and the man sighed.

"It looks like we have a little hacker trying to get into our personal files"

4: The Hacker

Nise Shoujiki was anything but your average Shorty, despite his small childish frame, lime green hair and mismatched yellow and green eyes, he was a guy who loved to know everything about everyone.

Before Tatsuya Himekawa came, he was known as the best guy to go to if you needed information on something or someone such as the answers for an upcoming exam or if you just want to woo a girl you like.

He was the guy to ask before Himekawa came in, with his influence and money, Himekawa had built a large spy network in record time and quickly climb his way to the top and booted him off his seat to the point where he became a background character and people had stopped coming to him instead they come to beat the crap out of him.

There was a reason why he was kicked out of his old school since before he left, he had managed to make all the school facility scared shitless of him whenever he happened to grace the corridor, he know everything about everybody and he know how to use it well.

Nobody dared to pick on him or have their worst secrets exposed in such a public manner and let me to, tell you, he had come across quite a few interesting pictures and information that he hung over the school to this very day.

He had threatened to have the pictures and information exposed if anyone dare to reveal his past because he intended to start at Ishiyama with a clean slate.

Going to Ishiyama was like going to war, it was survival of the fittest. Everyone was trying to come out on top and if you can't do it on your own, there were plenty of people who couldn't make it to the top and are willing to be 'Friends' with you until you reach the top and it's another all out brawl to become truly number one.

Him on the other hand, was a much more technical kind of guy, he didn't have the strength to go up against regular delinquents and even challenging the top fighters in the school was nothing more than a dream to him.

He was below average height and his teeth were far from perfect as his two front teeth had a noticeable gap in the middle and anyone could pretty much kick his ass if he's ever involved in a fight.

You may be wondering why a guy like him was in a place that housed the worse kind of Delinquents in Japan?

Simple.

He had a split personality that he had dubbed 'USO'.

Honestly he had no idea how Uso was created because he's been around as long as he can remember and like many all the people who suffered from MPD, he had no way of controlling him and Uso would pretty much take over whenever he felt like it.

Uso was the completely opposite of him.

Uso was a tough and a sadistic bastard, he loved to take the information he had collected and turn it into blackmail material for his own gain and he wasn't above even blackmailing little kids.

Uso also had a love of mind games, he made the Pillar Baron clown look like a baby compared to him and many of his 'playthings' would end up declared insane by the time he was done with them. He was the kind of guy that you tend to stay clear of and pray he doesn't take an interesting in you.

He was the reason why his old school feared him.

Another thing about Uso was that, he was almost never serious. He treated everything like one big game however he was very protected of his other self which Uso had dubbed his 'weaker half' even Uso has people he wouldn't dare blackmail such as one Oga and Tojo, they could both kick his ass and send him on a one way trip to the hospital and then keep coming back every single day just to do it all over again.

He even had blackmail on the immune Tatsuya Himekawa however there is a reason why you don't fuck with the guy even he as crazy as he was wouldn't dare try to pull something on him, not only is Himekawa a follow blackmailer with a large information network thanks to his money and stature.

If Himekawa views anyone as any enemy, he knows where to hit hard and fast and Uso didn't want to watch his other half lose everything he had just because of him and end up being disowned or on the streets, forced to beg for food.

It was that reason, that he had made it a point to cover his tracks and erasing any evidence that could trace back to him, he did it so well that even Himekawa thought he was just an urban myth.

He was known in the underworld as ' sanguinum indicem' which was 'Bloody Informer' in Latin and recently he had found a new target.

Neziah Gunne.

That guy file was just begging to be investigated into.

It started as just a basic information gathering but the more Nise looked to it, the more strange things had been occurring such as when he looked into the school the guy had gone to before he transferred over here.

They had heard of him but the more he looked into people the guy apparently know, the more his interest grow.

Everyone who know the guy if it was on a personal level or just was in the same school.

Said the same thing word for word like he was listening to a broken record no matter how different it sounded, they all basically had the same contents, that he was an straight A student who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Even the guy father was the same case.

Naturally even Uso would be interested in what was going on and they had together they worked to uncover the huge mystery that was.

Neziah Gunne.

That's when they found the code.

There was this large code written in language they had never seen before let alone heard but did that make them give up?

Heck no.

They worked day and night trying to find a way to translate the dam thing but when all hope seemed to be lost, they took the chance in hacking into Akumano Academy and found a similar code behind it's firewall in the same language but lot less complex than Neziah personal file, clearly they whoever set it up didn't expect anyone to have experience with the language to crack it and it took him two days to finally get passed.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

"What the hell?" Uso said, looking at the data. " Human world, Jabberwock, Behemoth!? Pillar Squad and generals? Master En? Destroy the Human world!? Demon contracts and the royal family. Demons, exist!? Shit! What the hell did we hack into! " He cursed, they had hacked into something that would get them killed, he thanked his luck stars that he was in a very secluded part of a Library in a completely different town. He had to get out before they come looking for him.

"So you're the guy that's been hacking into my personal files lately" A voice said beside them and he almost had a heart attack there and then.

Shit!

He turned around slowly and let Nise take over, after all people they tend to get away with it when Nise was doing the talking.

There stood, Neziah in all his glory.

" So you managed to hack into that school. I'm impressed" Neziah said and Nise eyes darted to the computer screen that still showed the files, he immediately log out and destroyed all traces that he was there while Neziah just sat there watching him and not saying anything.

"Done?" Neziah asked and Nise immediately took note of all the Exists and formed a plan in his mind.

"Now let's take you to father shall we. My father has been interested in you for quite some time now" Neziah said in that monotone voice of his and Nise couldn't help but shudder as Neziah was suddenly right in front of him and grabbed hold of him before he felt a dizzy sensation and both of them disappeared just as some members of the Pillar squad that were in charge of the security appeared.

"Shit! How did hacker escape!" One of them said while some of them went to check all the computers in the library to see if there were an traces left.

Whoever hacked into their systems was good, very good, there was absolutely no trace found.

" Maybe it was false alarm?" Some said, while getting disbelieving looks.

"The alarm is never faulty. Someone hacked in and ran. My guess is as soon as they realised what they hacked into, they high tailed it but that doesn't explain how they got out faster than us arriving here. No human can move that fast" another said.

"let's just hope that whoever broke in was human and just thought it was some kind of joke because if the information were in the hands of someone who is against the Royal family. God help us all" The demon that looked like the general said.

#Neziah house#

Nise was woken up, by a slap across his face.

" Father that's not how you wake up a human." a voice said.

"Really?" A much older voice said and Nise eyes slowly adjusted to the light to find himself strapped to some kind of table and a light was shone into his eyes, what his eyes caught was Neziah and his father looking over him but what made him stare instead of coming up with a plan to save his behind was the fins.

They both had fish fins.

He stared at them as they twitched and seemed to have a mind of their own.

 _Holy Shit! are those real!?_ Nise was ready to piss himself right there, if it wasn't for Uso refusing to him the pleasure of doing so.

" He's unusually small for a human. Why did you bring him here? Did you take him to extract the information he just learned from his brain and then send him on his way?" The man said and Nise could feel Uso frown, defiantly not happy to lose his most valuable blackmail data up to date.

" No. He's could be a valuable asset. Did you know when I found him, he had hacked into that demon school data base, you know the one run by Baby Beel older brother" Neziah said and the man eyes widened slightly.

"Really? That showed be impossible for a human to do. I'm impressed. I would even give him a headshake if not for the fact he was also trying to heck into our personal files" The man said and Uso smirked, clearly proud of his work while Neziah raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude, the guy was ready to piss himself a second ago and now he's was grinning like a loon.

"Thank you. I would have gotten into your files eventually, you just had to track me down so now what?" Uso said and Neziah was staring at him like he was trying to fix a puzzle. "You're going to wipe my memory? or can I bargain with you by giving you information on anybody you desire? Isn't that right, demons?" showing them, he could blackmail them and making them think he was in control.

Too bad it backfire tremendously." No thank you. Isn't that right, 'Bloody informer'? You have quite a reputation and I know many of the guys in the underground would love to know your identity" Neziah said, putting down his cards.

"Well played, Neziah-san." Uso said, still smirking while Nise was having a panic frenzy. "So what do you want? You must want something or I would be in my room with no memory of ever trying to hack into your files and the school full of demons"

Neziah signalled to the old man to go and the man pouted before he want.

"and is it me or does your old man look like Takayuki Furuichi? The guy that hangs out with Oga Tatsumi a lot?" Uso said, now taking note of Neziah features but it was hard to tell with the glasses on.

Neziah took the off and Uso eyes widened before a playful smile appeared on his face, what was ever was about to happen was surely going to be interesting.

" How would you and Nise like to be strong enough to kick the crap out of guys like Oga and Tojo while also be provided with an entirely different type of weapon. Information. Blackmail on demons no less and still have the power to get away with it?" Neziah said and Uso didn't show surprise because he already know Neziah had figured out their secret.

Uso and Nise leaned in with interest and said "We're listening..."

Neziah eyes blazed with something that was different from the emotionless gaze they were used to before he said in a lower darker tone.

" **How would you like to form a demon contract with me**?"

And scene!

Thank you Koru Aku for the idea of Nise! I loved the suggestion! I hope you like how I portrayed you character in this. I am willing to take anymore suggestions for who this story. Basically I want to have Neziah at the top with four 'Generals' and then underlings. I have yet to decide when they would come out of hiding and show themselves and what to call them but I know I'm going to make each fighting scene epic to read.


	5. Chapter 5

I really am sorry, It's been so long since I've updated.

I've done this chapter at least 3 times, already but It always disappears!

I do not own Beelzebub just plot.

Enjoy!

Neziah Gunne eyes narrowed behind his book when he heard a sneeze coming from a certain demon king parent, sidekick.

Nise/Uso had created a contract with him.

Neziah felt odd, he could feel a slight drain of his locked up demonic energy through the connection, but it wasn't noticeable normally only if he tried to read his demonic aura. Once, Nise felt the all-consuming power of Demonic energy flow through his veins, he had enough will power not to be overwhelmed by it and managed to keep a level head.

Nise hadn't taken up the quest on trying to understand what demonic energy exactly is and how to use it effectively.

Neziah could sense that the boy would come up with amazing new inventions that would have even had the old man mind blown, as long as the demonic energy used is small enough not to be detected or placed behind a barrier.

Lately, he had been thinking about what his connection was to Furuichi and could only come to one conclusion.

Reincarnation.

Ch 5: The girl who can see demons.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was the only thing that seemed to fit.

Why this body seemed to be a demonic version of Furuichi own body.

He didn't want to believe it at first and decided to ask the old man, what 'He' was like before he died and he got a less than positive answer.

Neziah was a well-known pervert, his love for woman was renowned all over the demon realm, that and Neziah could be incredibly smart, but sometimes he acted as if he didn't have an intelligent bone in his body so it came as no surprise that the man found the new, emotionless, 'Neziah' better than the one before the incident.

In fact the old man, literal pleaded with him, to never return to the way he once was.

That pretty much confirmed his suspicious.

Furuichi used to be the original Neziah in his past life.

It was also at that moment, he realised what could be happening to the body he was in and the body that Furuichi currently inhabited.

There was a rebound.

The body he was in, recognised it real soul and tried to call it back, but the soul was no longer connected to that body, it belonged to another body and since this body couldn't have its soul back, it did the next best thing.

It tried to make him into the perfect replacement for its missing soul.

That would explain, why he reacted to things in a way he hadn't done previously, but this body had another thing coming if it thought it was going to turn him into a clone of Furuichi because he didn't intend to become male trash anytime soon.

Another thing that came to light was the fact that some of Neziah traits had carried, to his current life, how else do you explain, Furuichi withstanding so much demonic power from both Behemoth and Jabberwock? Furuichi may not remember his life as a demon but somewhere in his soul was the ability of a demon and that ability is always hidden, only coming out when Furuichi was in danger but the fact of the matter is, Furuichi had a limit.

Furuichi was human.

There was only so much the human body could handle, regardless of a demon soul or not.

"Robot Kid, read the next line!" Zenjuro Saotome shouted, having just remembered that Neziah still existed and he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for him, Zenjuro was convinced that the kid had no demonic power making him just a slightly better fighter than a regular delinquent.

His speech was met with confused looks, wondering who 'Robot Kid' was since they too had long forgotten the existence of Neziah, his fingertips scrunched his book in frustration, he just reminded himself that if he wanted too, he could beat his existence into everyone one of them and got up slowly, all eyes were on him as he opened his mouth and as if by pure instinct, everyone had the face as if something nasty had just crawled into their mouths and some even were fast asleep before he even uttered a word.

"Never mind" Zenjuro quickly said, every fiber of his being told him, Neziah should not read. "Natsume, you read" and Neziah sat down without any protests which Zenjuro was thankful for and half of the class was miraculously awake again.

Perhaps, the ability to knock someone out with his voice was a powerful ability?

Just as Neziah sat down, Furuichi came in through the door, with the demonic tissues rolled up and stuffed inside his nose, you could practically feel the confidence rolling off him in waves and as usual, the queens lackeys kicked him when he felt good about himself.

"Yo, Kanzai, Himekawa. Treating your families well?" Furuichi asked, with that look in his eyes and taking a seat.

He got stumped looks from the both of them, mostly because they were wondering why he was talking to them like they were old time friends.

"So, what happened with your fiancée" Furuichi continued "Little Hime?"

He got a rise from both of them.

"Furuichi," Himekawa said.

"Step outside"

#Outside the classroom#

Neziah could feel the tenseness in the air as Furuichi got called out by two of the top fighters in the school, it was really an unbelievable situation, Furuichi would never do anything to anger people who could pound him into the ground so easily.

Neziah could feel Hecados demonic power and see him, but he made sure, his eyes were firmly on Furuichi, it would do no good, to look at Hecados directly, after all he was supposed to a slightly above average delinquent, he wasn't supposed to be able to see demons.

"Looks like you've forgotten how to speak to your superiors," Himekawa said, pushing up his glasses. "You damn, mob"

"If you want to apologise," Kanzai said, "Now's your last chance" scratching the back of his neck.

Neziah sharp ears caught the small conversation Furuichi had with Hecados and of course, to normal people Furuichi looked like he was talking to himself.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kanzai yelled he was the first one to make a move out of both of them and Furuichi smirked.

Furuichi sneezed.

The tissues dropped to the floor.

Kanzai fist exchanged a greeting with Furuichi right cheek, the sound of a jaw being rattled was heard.

Neziah and Oga both thought the same thing.

 _Idiot._

"huh?" Furuichi said, confused. "Mr Hecados?" looking around.

Himekawa leg came out of nowhere and almost dropped kicked Furuichi if he didn't react in time.

"TIME OUT!" Furuichi yelled, trying his best to get away while his mind was working a hundred miles per hour before he got out his pack of demonic tissues.

"DON'T GO BLOWING YOUR NOSE AND IGNORING US!" Both Himekawa and Kanzai yelled in irritation, both of their attacks descended on Furuichi.

The attacks made contact.

Furuichi stopped both attacks at the last second.

"...hm, so that's how it is," a familiar feminine voice said and Neziah felt his eyes leave Furihata and rest on the female in revealing clothes floating behind him.

Pillar general Agiel.

Neziah eyes kept on roaming Agiel figure despite him telling them to look away and he didn't like the fact that heat was rising in his cheeks, he couldn't be exposed so soon!

Luckily, he found something to help him take his eyes off the lack of clothes Agiel wore.

More like a certain someone.

It was a girl with blond hair and the most attractive shade of blue eyes, he had ever seen, she could have easily been a model, but it wasn't her beauty that attracted him.

It was what she was looking at.

The girl wasn't looking at Furihata.

The girl was looking at Agiel.

She could see the demon Pillar general.

His glasses hid the flash of interest in his eyes.

# Scene change#

Chiba Kami, was dubbed 'the demon goddess' by all and her beauty was famous, that and her cruelty that left men falling at her feet and running for the hills, sure she got into the worse school ever, imaginable simply because every other school refused to take her but she didn't allow that to hinder her.

She quickly climbed up the ranks and ruled over the school, while keeping the fact that from a young age, she could see what other people couldn't.

She could see demons.

Then Aoi Kunieda came and Chiba started to fade in the background.

Quickly Aoi defeated all her underlings and took her place as the queen and just like that, everyone seemed to have forgotten the previous queen.

Everywhere she went, it was about Aoi, Aoi this and Aoi that, she was sick of it.

The followers she had gotten from blood, sweat and tears either joined Aoi or broke into small groups leaving her all alone, oh, how she hated Aoi Kunieda for ruining everything she had worked hard for ever since she comes to the school.

She hated her and wanted to make her pay.

But even she know, Aoi strength had been increasing rapidly lately to the point that revenge wasn't possible no matter how hard she trained.

Unless she know how, Aoi was getting so strong so fast, she would always be in the background, she would be Aoi shadow for the rest of her high school life.

Even the guys who used to fear her, had forgotten why they even feared her in the first place and had started to become bolder, she had no statues, no group of followers to back her up and there was a limit to how strong she could get because she cared too much in keeping her body tan and slender with only a little muscles while the guys could be muscular all they wanted, it wouldn't take them long before they were all stronger than her and she dreaded that day .

The day, that the guys decided that she needed to be paid back for what she had put them through since she had crushed their pride as men, on more than one occasion.

Not for the first time did she wonder, if she should transfer out of the school and maybe move out of the country but that would be like, admitting she was scared of them.

Never show your fear in a place like this.

Then her eyes landed on Neziah Gunne.

She could see the invisible fish gills and the aura surrounding him made it hard to breathe, she had never felt such a crushing force even when looking at Oga Tatsumi, a guy who climbed his way to the top quickly with a demon baby on his back.

Yes, she could see that _thing_ true form and she had nightmares for weeks.

She had never come across such a powerful demon before in her entire life and Neziah aura was lower than the 'baby' own, but the horror didn't stop there.

Thankfully the 'baby' aura stayed the same.

Neziah aura kept on growing each day.

Expanding.

Growing stronger.

To the point where Chiba herself had passed out several times, from just looking at him.

Why was such a powerful demon in this school no less!? and to make matters worse, a regular student was calling upon demons!?

She couldn't keep her eyes away from the form of an almost naked Agiel taking control of the student's body and making him become trash, she didn't feel sorry for him since he had a reputation for being perverted so this was bound to happen.

But what really stood out for her was the fact that the demon seemed to know Aoi!

Aoi had a connection with demons... was that the reason, why she was growing unbelievable strong these days?

But before she could think anymore, a hand pushed her through the doors of the girl's toilets before she could scream for help, then the same hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"I want you to answer one question," A male voice said, it was dark and cold tone that sent shivers down her spine.

Chiba tried her best to escape, but the grip around her neck was tight.

"I will release you, but you will answer my question," The voice said again and Chiba nodded slowly, anything to get away from such a voice that was raising alarm bells in her very being.

The grip loosened and Chiba found that she had no energy to stand and dropped to her knees.

Somebody bent down to meet her face to face and she looked up.

Her blood ran cold.

The demon entity known as Neziah Gunne said.

"Girl...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Can you see demons**?"

And scene!

I hope this makes up for the lack of update, these past few months! What will happen to Chiba? Will Neziah add her to the list of generals? Will she gain the power to defeat Aoi and take back her title as 'Queen'? Nothing will truly happen until all four slots are filled in and that's when everything goes to hell. Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated this story.

So I supposed, I'll update this.

I do not own Beelzebub enjoy!

Nise, was just about to test his new trap, in the training facility underneath the Gunne household when the door that connect the Facility to the main house opened up.

He turned and out came the very demon whose power now coursed through his very vain and an unknown girl who wore the girl version of the uniform, he did.

For him, it only took a moment for him to recognise who she was.

It was Chiba Kami.

Ishiyama Academy former 'Demon Goddess'.

Ch 6: The second and third member.

"D-Demons?" Chiba laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous! Demons aren't real!" trying to find an opening to escape.

"If demons aren't real than why do you keep looking at my fins" Neziah said, making Chiba heart stop. "I know you can see them, Human. I just want to talk." Neziah eyes changed to colour as he looked down upon her. "I can see the hatred in your heart"

For some reason, Chiba's legs won't move despite her brain screaming at them to ran and never look back!

"I've not met someone outside Oga circle that can see demons, how interesting…" Neziah mused, tilting his head as if trying to remember her and when he did, he let a cold smirk play on his face. "I know you. You used to be this schools head girl before Aoi Kunieda came along. I can see why you were replaced so fast." Before whispering in her ear. "Isn't it sad? You practically spent your entire life trying to come up the social ladder, only for you reign to not even last one year before someone better, Prettier and smarter came along and kicked you off your throne. What was your name again?" baiting her.

Chiba know he was taunting her, trying to get a rise out of her and his harsh words were getting to her, she hated being in the background while 'Mrs Perfect', flourished in the light, Chiba herself thought she didn't deserve but she showed none of her thoughts on the surface and said. "What is a demon, such as yourself doing at this school?"

"Ah, so you admit, I'm a demon" Neziah said, while Chiba cursed her slip. "If you must know. I presume, you've seen the baby on the back of the one called Oga Tatsumi. You must know like me, that thing isn't human. It may shock you but that baby is actually the second prince of the demon world and let's just say, my family has a bone to pick with the king and those who surround him"

"And what does a demon grudge have to do with me?" Chiba asked, for some reason she didn't like were this was going.

"Now I face a problem; the king has many allies. Too many human allies" Neziah said, "Very strong human allies that can even go toe to toe with actual demons. Even me as strong as I am, cannot take them all on without getting seriously injured so I need people working under me to do get rid of the Humans while as for the baby…." Tailing off and putting a finger to his lips.

"That's my little secret."

Chiba shivered, her mind visualising Neziah as he took revenge on the green haired baby and was surprised to hear a demon asking a human being for help and said. "And who in their right mind, would offer a demon help? It's a well-known fact that Demons don't just guarantee powers for free and people usually have to offer their very souls"

"Normally that would be the case but for me…" Neziah said, giving her a look as if he was thinking of different ways to kill her. "I am not like any other demon. What use would I have for a human soul? If you haven't noticed, I want the King dead or wishing he was dead. I am an enemy to the demon world itself. **Don't put me on the same level of those insects.** "

Chiba nodded quickly, dropping the subject and asked. "So why me, what makes me so special?" and Chiba swore that the demon was laughing at her as soon as she said that.

"What makes you think, you're so special?" Neziah said, "You're not the only human out there that has the ability to see demons. I can just kill you right now, find someone else and nobody would think twice about your suddenly 'disappearing'. After all, aren't delinquents naturally not well like by the neighbourhood and their own parents unless they are delinquents themselves?"

Chiba started to sweat, as she remembered she was talking to a demon of all beings who lived to torment and kill those in their path.

"But" Neziah said, turning to her. "I like that look in your eyes. Many people have given up on trying to regain the spot light, ever since Oga came, it's like a cloud of depression has fallen over the whole school and Oga and that baby are right in the centre of it. More than half the school has learnt to just bowed down and be good little dogs and allow themselves to be stepping stones for Oga and his group so that why, I'm looking for people who reject to being background characters of their own life. Join me and you can take your title back, after all, there really is only one princess"

"No." Chiba said, despite the tempting offer. "Nothing good comes from associating with a demon."

"I supposed that true" Neziah said, "After all, Aoi became strong because of a demon help. Aoi was already strong before and Kicked your ass easily but with a demon by her side, there is really Is no hope for you to take your crown back. If you try, you'll be beaten black and blue from not her but from her lackeys! Shouldn't you just accept your fate and be just like everyone else who picks on people weaker than them to feel empowered and run like cowards whenever Aoi passes by?"

Chiba clutched her hands into a fist.

Why was she so weak!?

"You know, if you agree to help me. You can become just as strong and train in the demon arts just like Aoi. Not only that but I have more experience when it comes to them than Aoi own grandfather. After all, what better way to learn how to use demonic energy than from a demon?" Neziah said, inching closer to her "Think about it. This is your only chance to regain you lost crown and go toe to toe with Aoi. If you plan to take me up on the offer, wait for at the gates when the day out is out" and with that he passed through the girl toilets doors, ignoring the looks from the females that had been waiting to go toilet.

And just as expected, Chiba couldn't resist the temptation and waiting for him at the school gates which led them to where they are now.

"Chiba, I would like to meet Nise. He is another General in my army" Neziah said, while Chiba looked shocked to see the school old information guy had made a contract with a demon.

"Nice to finally meet you Chiba-chan, former head girl." Nise said, with a smile before saying. "Don't you think, that talking to pictures of Miss Aoi in your own room is a sign of insanity, Miss Chiba?"

Chiba stopped dead and began to sweat.

How the hell did he know what was going on In her own bedroom!?

"Nise is also, known as the 'Bloody Informer'. He can get blackmail on anything" Neziah informed her. "The real questions here is, when will he blackmail the wrong guy, one of these days?" he said.

"Very funny" Nise said, dryly but they both know that he was as good as dead if Nise ever tried to blackmail him.

"I prefer to stay in the background and manipulate things from there." Nise said, before Uso took over and said. "My dream is to see Himekawa suffer. I want to see him cry with his face so full of disappear. I want to see those eyes lose all hope and be completely at my mercy" laughing a bit at the end.

His statement was followed by deafening silence.

"Like, I said. He is your follow general" Neziah said, after some time. "Later, I will form a contract with you but until then. I want you to train a bit with Nise"

"Train, with him? A computer nerd?" Chiba just had to say, surely he was joking.

"Even if some of you choose not to fight. I can't have any of General being weak, I want you to be strong enough to take on the very people who took your place with ease." Neziah said, "I'll be right back, I just need to talk to my father. With you two, that makes three out of four general I need"

 _Three? But there's only two of us._ Both Nise and Chiba thought.

"Um, excuse me, Mr demon" Chiba said, she had yet to know his name. "But I only count two of us"

"That's because the third general prefers to hid in the shadows" Neziah said, "Their mission is to destroy Oga group from within. Imagine my shock to find so much hate and jealously in such a person heart and to think, just a couple of words was enough to turn them against their closest friends and people who were supposed to look up to them. This person is truly a dangerous individual, that's why they were so perfect to be my third"

Both Nise and Chiba wondered who he was talking about.

"I'm going to talk to my father, now. I wonder if he has any ideas for someone who could be a good fourth, after all, Nise you weren't the only one to hack into a school database and look into sensitive information." Neziah said, climbing up the steps and into the house above.

He came out from behind a small part of a wall which lead to the living room.

"Dad?" Neziah called out, only to see the very man appear in his lab coat and glasses.

"Yes, Son?" The man said.

"Do you know anybody who has a hidden grudge against either Oga or those around him?" He asked.

The man paused before he grinned.

"I'm glad you asked, son"

#At School at night#

"Do you feel that?" Alaindelon asked, with worry.

"The school feels wrong. It's as if, the very structure of the school is changing" Hilda said, "I'm sure Oga and the Young master have felt it too."

"Do you think a demon might have gotten in?" Alaindelon asked, with worry.

"It shouldn't be possible for a Demon to get in without the assistance of a human" Hilda said, the protection she put around the school was strong. "Whatever is happening, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Do you think it's a new enemy?" she asked.

"Like you said, it is impossible for a demon to get in on his or her own. I've checked the school from top to bottom for any Demonic traces and apart from besides the young Master and Aoi pet demon, there is no trace of it. Whatever it is, it's human or it just doesn't want to be found" Alaindelon said, with worry.

"Never the less. I'm sure Oga and the young master can take care of it, when the time comes" Hilda said, before turning away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to feed the young master his late night snack" before disappearing.

Alaindelon looked back from the school to were Hilda once was, with slight worry.

Even though, he know, that the Oga and the others could handle whatever was lurking underneath.

Why did he feel, that whatever this was.

More than one person will be lost in the battle to come?

Meanwhile, unknown to him, under the cover of darkness inside the very school.

A computer switch on.

On its display was a strange pattern with the number 3 underneath it.

Light struck the windows, highlighting half a person face.

A small smile formed from that person lips.

 _Under the cover of the night, that smile couldn't have looked any more sinister._

And scene!

Finally finished! I won't give you any hints about who Number 3 is because I want it to be a total surprise especially when it comes to the betrayal. Now I need help in thinking of who should the fourth and final General to Neziah army, feel free to guess who might end up betraying Oga and his friends. Please Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry no Upload but this is Urgent.

A good person called 'MetallicalyLove' informed me this morning that one of my stories was stolen.

My story 'Driven to Boyhood:One Shot' a powerpuff girl fanfiction became 'Buttercup a Girl no Boy!' by SupPeepoDunnoWatImmaDoinXP, if you compare the two, you can clearly tell this is my work.

Now this is sad because my story is actually based a little bit off of my life, about Gender identity and the hardships that someone goes through because they don't fit the feminine stereotypes, so imagine how much it hurt for me to see someone else pass something from my own heart, off as their own work even with a few minor differences, I highly doubted they even know the inspiration behind the story which makes it hurt even more.

So I ask you, as a reader to go to the story and report it as 'Report abuse' then find the option that says 'Not the Property of the Uploading User' so that it can be removed.

The more people who report this, the quicker the site takes it off.

It truly saddens me that something like this has happened.

From your author.

Mel.

This experience adds to me reluctance to shear my mind with the world, and I highly doubt there would be any updates from me for a long time to come due to going off to University and my mind questioning if there are others are out there that are passing my work as their own.


End file.
